Shards of Broken Hearts
by Enkanowen
Summary: *complete* Elven love story involving Haldir and Legolas. Set Before the quest of the ring. Sexually explicit parts. ***UPDATE***To be edited soon.


Shards of Broken Hearts  
  
By Enkanowen  
  
Disclaimer: adult content, not recommended for ages 18 and under. Characters aren't mine but I am borrowing for my evil purposes. If you dislike homosexual relationships (slash) or explicit sexual contents you best press the 'back' button now.  
  
Haldir caught a glimpse of Legolas' golden mane flowing freely in the wind. He felt touched in a most peculiar way. He admired the younger Elf's toned body sparkling in the sun from the sweat he had worked up.  
  
Legolas, in a cat-like manner, jumped and climbed from branch to branch, in a downwards motion, to swing himself from the last branch and greeting Haldir with a smile. Haldir smiled, almost shyly. Legolas paused for a moment and bit his lip in thought,  
  
"Up for a challenge?" he winked at Haldir. "Race ya up and down again".  
  
Haldir merely nodded his breath taken by the beauty of Legolas' slender body.  
  
"On three," Legolas smiled, licking his upper lip in anticipation.  
  
"One," he sprang forward yelling three as he reached for the first branch leaving an almost confused Haldir back on the ground, but only for a moment, then the older elf pulled himself up to another branch following Legolas closely.  
  
Perhaps it was the following too closely to Legolas or perhaps it was the race that made Haldir realize that above him, a beautifully round and firm buttocks climbed his way to victory. Haldir's heart, against his own expectations started changing its speed, faster, a lot faster. He felt his blood rush through his body and a most carnal desire awakened in his mind and loins. Haldir felt the urge, the infinite need to possess that beautiful body. He climbed faster, soon to be on the same level as Legolas.  
  
Holding on to another branch, Haldir pushed himself up, his eyes almost completely fixed upon Legolas' body. The fluid, cat like motions in which the blonde elf climbed the tree, as if he had never done anything else in his life but climb trees; it enticed Haldir, made his head spin. A sigh escaped his slightly opened lips.  
  
"Coming Haldir?" Legolas laughed as he yet again pulled himself higher, away from Haldir's reach.  
  
"I'll get you don't you worry young one" Haldir replied with a smile. Haldir jumped onto the next branch, never letting Legolas out of his sight, pulling himself higher, his blood pounding now not only from exhaustion but even more so from arousal. His breath was faster now, interspersed with little gasps when he caught a glimpse of Legolas in a position that more than just emphasized his bodily advantages.  
  
Legolas caught one of these glimpses, lowered his eyes for a second and looked firmly at Haldir with a half smile, half pout. The older elf gasped audibly and began to climb higher. He climbed past Legolas who seemed to be too sidetracked to pay attention to where he was climbing.  
  
"Are you coming or should I get you some help?" Haldir laughed.  
  
Legolas grinned and grabbed another branch. "Don't you worry about me old elf, I'm about to beat you anyways."  
  
"I'll take a break then, have a bit of tea..." Haldir's laughter rang full and deep in Legolas' ear, so masculine, so... so ... arousing? Legolas was surprised by his own thoughts of feeling those lips from which this beautiful laughter was escaping, gently caressing his neck...  
  
The young elf was not sure of what had happened, and he was not even sure about what was happening, but his body suddenly felt light, lighter than usual, the tree must have become invisible or ceased to exist for where Legolas had thought to be a branch there wasn't one. His foot hovered in mid-air for a split second, and then fell toward the ground, the rest of his body following fast. Legolas saw Haldir's smile turn slowly into worry and a yell, though he did not hear what Haldir had yelled, for at that moment the ground greeted him with a cruel thud and the world turned dark.  
  
Haldir half fell half jumped down the tree.  
  
"Legolas," he shook the young elf's limp body. "Legolas are you alright?"  
  
Haldir caressed the pale skin, smooth as milk. He could feel hot breath escape from Legolas' lips; a sigh of relief escaped his own.  
  
"Legolas are you alright?" he whispered into the younger elf's ear, his lips gently touching the pointy tip.  
  
Haldir drew in the scent of Legolas through his nose, he smelt earthy and a bit like wildflowers, all in all very enticing, mind-robbing, yet his eyes remained closed.  
  
"Legolas open your eyes," he again whispered into the unconscious ear, his lips more than brushing the fragile lobes.  
  
Haldir caressed his face, long fingers gently tracing the lines of Legolas high jaw, then the outline of his full red lips.  
  
"Please, Legolas" Haldir almost begged, his nose burying itself in the golden mane falling loosely onto the ground. Legolas had not bothered braiding them; in fact he had not braided them since Haldir had commented on the beauty of his hair when it was not braided.  
  
Haldir's hand slowly caressed down his cheek and neck resting firmly upon his chest, which rose and sank regularly. Haldir moved his face closer to Legolas, both their cheeks touching, he whispered for him to wake up. His gaze fell upon Legolas narrow face, it was a bit paler than usual, his cheekbones emphasized even more, there was a tiny bit of blood running from a cut on his forehead, other than that and a bit of dirt, he seemed unharmed.  
  
Again caressing that beautiful face, Haldir's gaze fell upon the rest of Legolas body, the sweat pearls that still remained almost perfectly on his gently sculpted torso. Legolas wore dark green leather breeches, laced at the sides and front, his feet were bare. Haldir consumed his long legs with his gaze, until it came across an interesting detail.  
  
With a smile Haldir leant forward, his smiling lips brushing against the slightly pointed ear.  
  
"I know you're secret, Legolas" he smiled, his tongue darting out from his lips and licking right across Legolas ear.  
  
"Do you really?" Legolas murmured, his eyes closed, his lips barely opening as he spoke.  
  
"So when did you wake up" Haldir whispered, not moving his lips from the ear of the younger elf.  
  
"Who is saying I was ever not awake?" Legolas lips curled into a smile.  
  
Haldir felt his heart skipping, blood pumping into his cheeks, gently blushing. Haldir did not know whether to be embarrassed or go ahead, Legolas had not tried to fight his touch, but Haldir was not sure he had taken damage during the fall and did pass out, no matter what he was trying to tell him. The older elf felt almost torn. Were he to help Legolas up and pretend to forget this encounter ever happened, he would be denying the very fact that spoke against Legolas not enjoying himself under Haldir's touch.  
  
Haldir glanced at Legolas breeches. He then glanced back up at his face, bright blue and very awake eyes greeted him with a look that was more than barely held back desire and slipped into carnal need. Before Haldir was capable of wasting another though as to whether or not he should allow his desires to take over, Legolas desires had already made the decision and a set of full moist lips met his.  
  
Forgetting his earlier worries Haldir replied to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger elf, feeling the ground beneath his shoulders.  
  
"How did I end up being on the ground" he asked Legolas, their lips still touching.  
  
Legolas smiled, his tongue tracing the outline of Haldir's lips  
  
"I believe I beat you down" he winked.  
  
"Mhmmmm I should let you beat me more often" Haldir smiled.  
  
Legolas grinned, "Perhaps you should rethink that," he opened the lacing of Haldir's tunic with swift fingers, "because I have merely started with you".  
  
A gasp escaped Haldir's lips as Legolas slender hands found their way into his tunic, caressing his chest. Legolas knelt above Haldir's willing body ripping the tunic open in one fluid motion to allow easier access for his hands, which soon were to be following by soft lips nibbling Haldir's neck. Haldir closed his eyes, gasping as the soft lips slowly opened and Legolas wet tongue traced along his neck.  
  
"You taste like honey, Haldir" Legolas whispered as he lapped along Haldir's neck "So sweet, I wish I could eat you" with that he opened his lips and bit Haldir's shoulder gently.  
  
"Ouch" Haldir chuckled as Legolas bit him again, a bit harder.  
  
Worried blue eyes gazed into his own green blue eyes. "Did it really hurt?"  
  
Haldir laughed. "Of course it did.... do it again!" he smiled.  
  
Legolas obeyed gladly, this time biting Haldir's chest right above his nipple. Haldir moaned as Legolas, with a smile, gently bit his now hardening nipples. His breeches felt awfully tight. Incapable of moving, Haldir had to lay there, suffering Legolas sweet torture as the elf licked, sucked and bit both his nipples until they both were hard and firm.  
  
Legolas glanced at Haldir's now quite obviously too tight breeches and smiled. He commenced licking up Haldir's chest until he reached his earlobe and whispered "I think we have a breech problem". Haldir merely replied with a moan as Legolas placed his hand over the quite swollen bulge in his breeches.  
  
"You see which problem I mean Haldir?"  
  
Haldir swallowed hard, trying to find words but they seemed to escape his grasp every time he was about to speak them for Legolas hand now was massaging him gently pressing his palm against his breeches. Haldir swallowed again, forcing the words out of his mouth he moaned and whispered raspy "What do you think we should do Legolas?"  
  
Legolas face brightened, his blue eyes sparkled mischievously "I suggest immediate evacuation".  
  
To his own surprise Haldir managed to laugh, though his head was spinning in all directions now as Legolas pressed his loins firmer.  
  
"Can you manage? Or should I help you? I know how helpless old elves can be sometimes" Legolas grinned, his fingers gently probing the waistband of Haldir's breeches.  
  
Haldir swallowed hard "I think... I need all the help I can get.... me being a whole five centuries older than you and all" he managed to press himself against Legolas hand slightly lifting his hips from the ground.  
  
Legolas fingers, shaking with excitement tried to undo the bows and knots in the lacing of Haldir's breeches but his fingers that had proven so swift with Haldir's tunic failed him as he pulled at the knots. "Why must you wear such complicated lacing?" Legolas pouted.  
  
"Most utter foolishness" Haldir replied.  
  
Haldir became perfectly aware that his breeches might be the only thing standing between him and Legolas desire to pleasure his body. It was a thought that consumed him and turned his stomach into a flock of butterflies. Swiftly he drew Legolas dagger from the hilt.  
  
Legolas looked at Haldir half amused, half worried... "You trust me to do this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are aware that if I slip you might never feel like this again?"  
  
Haldir moaned and pressed his loins against Legolas hand "so I shall live with this pleasure being the last I felt, I do believe I can manage.. Cut the lacing!"  
  
Legolas placed the metal of the dagger against Haldir's crotch; Haldir could feel the cold of the dagger strangely arousing him more through his breeches. Legolas paused for a moment as he saw Haldir squirming under his touch. "What if I don't?" he grinned.  
  
With one swift motion Haldir grabbed the dagger from Legolas hands, cut the lacing and the breeches and placed the dagger back into Legolas hand. "Oh I don't know".  
  
Legolas still surprised by Haldir's sudden motion felt himself being grabbed by slender hands, turned and placed against the moist earth again, Haldir on top of him, pressing his own loins against Legolas'.  
  
"I remember this place," Legolas grinned, "I believe I have been here before."  
  
"Yes," Haldir replied, "when you and your horny self decided to throw yourself down the tree to get my attention."  
  
Legolas smiled "it was a bit obvious wasn't it"   
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
"Quite, but you hurt yourself nonetheless, made it look more believable" He kissed the cut on Legolas forehead.  
  
Legolas flinched a bit but then surrendered to a warm tongue licking the small wound, soothing it with its touch. Legolas closed his eyes, feeling strangely comforted, he believed he could have spent an eternity feeling Haldir's tongue caress his forehead. His hands betrayed him as they started tucking at Haldir's breeches trying to pull them off.  
  
Haldir looked amusedly at Legolas trying to pull his breeches off. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Off," mumbled Legolas "off. off off off off...OFF!" a tearing sound cut through the air as Haldir's breeches, ripped in two fell onto the ground.  
  
"Those were my nice breeches" Haldir pouted.  
  
Legolas grinned innocently "yes but you cut them first".  
  
Instead of a reply, Haldir crushed Legolas lips with a passionate kiss pressing his naked body against him. Legolas hands grabbed the older elf's hips and pulled him closer, lifting his own hips from the ground to meet Haldir's loins with his own. Legolas tongue explored Haldir's mouth as his hands ran down his back until they reached the firm curve of his buttock, groping it gently.  
  
As Haldir gently sucked on Legolas lower lip, he reached his hand down to Legolas breeches, broke the kiss and with a smile said "and what are these doing still wrapped around you?"  
  
Legolas smiled sheepishly, his eyes widening as Haldir grabbed his dagger again moving it towards his crotch. Gently he allowed the dagger to slide into Legolas breeches, the cold metal touching his hot flesh, making it long to be freed even harder now than before.  
  
Legolas gasped, his eyes closed tightly, he was getting dizzy. "H.Haldir..." he half moaned half whispered.  
  
Haldir smiled and quickly moved the dagger towards the side slicing through the leather of Legolas' dark green breeches; he repeated the process to the other side, then gently slid the dagger along each of Legolas' long legs kissing each inch of exposed skin. He commenced to lift the front of Legolas breeches of his body freeing his longing flesh from its prison, smiling at what he saw.  
  
He moved up kissing Legolas stomach, following the light blonde trail of fine slightly curled hair. Legolas moaned slightly, his fists grabbing the earth, as Haldir's breath blew gently across his elfhood.  
  
"More," Legolas barely whispered as he felt Haldir's hot breath upon himself again.  
  
Haldir looked up, still marvelling at the tangle of light blonde curls and smiled. "Yes?" Haldir blew his breath upon Legolas again, enticed by the beautiful creamy colour of his flesh.  
  
"More," Legolas gasped more audibly... "Please..."  
  
"I like it when you beg" Haldir purred against Legolas flesh.  
  
Legolas hand let go of the ground, the other still holding on to it tightly for he was not sure he would be able to remain on the ground during what was to come next, he caressed Haldir's equally blonde, perhaps a bit darker, hair "you are so beautiful Haldir" he gasped "I beg you not to stop, for I swear I shall return the pleasure twice as strong".  
  
Haldir smiled for he could see Legolas longing and desperate gaze that had fixed itself upon his lips. Haldir licked his lips then gently lapped along the rigid curve of Legolas' elfhood.  
  
Thinking that either he or the world was going to explode Legolas arched his back, pushing his hips towards Haldir's greedy tongue which started licking and lapping and doing all sorts of things Legolas was incapable of describing and barely capable of enduring without fainting.  
  
Haldir could feel what his tongue was doing to Legolas for he could feel him grow more rigid, with a smile he kissed the tip gently, his eyes fixed on Legolas pale face. Legolas ran his hand through Haldir's golden hair; the other hand digging into the earth desperately seeking hold, grabbing a handful almost painfully as Haldir skilfully wrapped his lips around Legolas.  
  
A moan, almost a cry escaped Legolas lips as he felt the wet and warm cavity that was Haldir's mouth, his tongue still lapping greedily at him. The world around Legolas seemed to be fading in and out as he felt the pressure around his elfhood rise as Haldir gently sucked and licked on him. Moaning would not have been able to express the way Legolas felt, he was not sure he could endure this heavenly torture much longer.  
  
He wished to release himself, but he also wished for this moment never to stop. Almost painfully he opened his eyes, gazing upon Haldir, the beauty of Haldir's golden mane had fallen out of his braids, strands were falling into his face almost covering the bright green eyes that looked directly at him, the beautiful, red lips engulfing him almost completely.  
  
Finally allowing himself to let loose, Legolas removed his hand from the earth and buried it in Haldir's golden mane, his other caressing the milky pale face of the Lórien elf. "Beautiful..." he gasped, "so beautiful" Haldir created more pressure in fantastic ways Legolas never thought possible, driving him closer and closer to perhaps what might be the end of the world, Legolas was unsure what was to come after this, but his mind had stopped functioning rationally. All he wanted was more, more of this beautiful elf's touch and pleasure. Haldir sensed his desire and gladly obeyed the gently pressing hands.  
  
Legolas was not sure of what happened but sudden jolts of pleasure left the world dark, but for a pair of loving green eyes that gazed upon him, all around him became pleasure, the peak of all pleasure ever imaginable of all he could have imagined and hoped, even prayed for feeling, he felt it at this very moment, this very moment of release. "H...Haldir..." he moaned, bit it could not express what he felt. A scream escaped his lips. A sound that had not been heard upon the shores of Middle Earth until this moment, a sound of immortal pleasure. Legolas entire body tensed up, every muscle working towards releasing a flood of sweet tasting liquid into Haldir's greedy mouth. Legolas fells back onto the ground, He felt as if he had fallen from a much higher tree, his body shaking. A sudden flood of tears, tears of relief, happiness and love flowed from Legolas eyes as he curled himself into Haldir's arms, who lovingly wrapped his arms gently around the younger elf, kissing his golden mane, smiled and whispered "I know, I know I'm good".  
  
Legolas laughed from under his tears "yes, yes you are"  
  
For a while, the two elves just laid there on the earth, their slender naked bodies drinking the sunlight shining down between the trees. Embracing Legolas tightly, holding him in his arms, Haldir traced the curves of his young friend's body.  
  
"Haldir..."Legolas purred into Haldir's ear.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, purring as well.  
  
"Thank you, Haldir..." Legolas gently kissed Haldir's neck nuzzling him a bit.  
  
"You're very welcome my friend" Haldir smiled, enjoying the attention Legolas lips gave his neck. The attention did not stop there as Legolas soft lips moved their way up meeting his in a gentle kiss. The Mirkwood prince gently nipped on Haldir's lower lip, his hands running along Haldir's body, tracing the lines of his lean muscles. Haldir sighed as Legolas caressed his face with his long fingers... fingers that belonged to archer's hands, strong and agile fingers capable of swift and precise movements.  
  
Legolas head moved around, allowing him to kiss Haldir's muscular shoulders. Shifting a bit, Legolas let Haldir's body slide to the ground, where he kissed and caressed the Lórien elf's shoulders and back, his hands trailing over the firm rounds of his behind, gently caressing them. A flash of light caught itself in his eyes but without stopping his loving devotion to consuming Haldir's body, he glanced over to the origin of the light, barely making out a figure hidden behind the trees standing quietly watching. A smile played around his lips for he knew who it was that watched them, and he did not mind. Slowly licking down the crease of Haldir's spine he decided to not make mention of the visitor just yet.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Haldir" Legolas sighed, and traced the curve of Haldir's butt with his fingers.  
  
Haldir smiled into the grass, his golden hair falling freely into his face, his slightly pointed ears sticking out from behind it, he turned on his side... "So are you... beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful"  
  
Legolas smiled, for a split second glancing over Haldir's gaze into the eyes of the one hiding behind the trees. "What are you looking at Legolas? Is there someone?" Haldir asked, sounding not the least bit concerned about the fact that someone might be close by.  
  
Legolas smiled "Your behind is just too enticing for me" with these words his torso sprang forward and he bit Haldir's butt playfully. Licking across the curves of Haldir's bum, Legolas made his way back up pressing himself against the older elf, creating a friction between Haldir and the ground that sent visible shivers up and down his spine. Lying on top of Haldir, Legolas kissed his shoulders slowly, his tongue gently flicking across the warm skin.  
  
Legolas gaze was again diverted by the figure silently standing between the trees, seemingly not having moved at all for Haldir had not noticed the figure. Legolas smiled and sucked the tip of Haldir's pointed ears. Haldir turned around, Legolas now lying on top of his front, their pleasure rising as their hot flesh touched; Haldir drew Legolas closer into a passionate kiss. Legolas hands ran down Haldir's chest, caressing his flat stomach, playing with the blonde hair that shone golden in the sun.  
  
As his nimble fingers traced along Haldir's rigid elfhood, the Lórien elf pulled him closer, moaned gently into his ear and asked "who is watching us my love?"  
  
Legolas froze for a split second, then he resumed caressing his lover's inner thigh, kissing his pointed ears.  
  
"A friend," he whispered, "do not worry it is just a friend, unless you feel uncomfortable... we could move to a quieter spot"  
  
Haldir purred, moving his legs apart slightly to accommodate Legolas touch more comfortably.  
  
"I do not mind, as long as I do not have to share you my love" he smiled.  
  
Drawing Haldir closer, Legolas placed a most delicate kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Nor do I wish to share you." Though his heart and loins longed for the person hidden by the trees. He longingly glanced towards the forest, but his eyes soon shut as Haldir gently slipped his soft tongue between Legolas lips, letting him fall into most sweet delight.  
  
Legolas passion grew and he grabbed Haldir's thigh, pushing his back towards the ground again, their lips not once separating. His hand caressed both Haldir's thighs only to brush across his lover's elfhood, sending pleasurable shivers along his spine. Haldir's lips parted and a small whimper escaped as Legolas hand rested upon his loins, gently stroking the silken length.  
  
Encouraged by Haldir's reaction, Legolas traced his nimble fingers along the smooth shaft, applying a bit more pressure with each stroke. The heart in Haldir's chest was pounding, longing for more touch from these beloved hands. Haldir's wish was grated as he felt Legolas palm pressing against him, caressing him. His breath quickened, as the pleasure Legolas hand gave him, spread over his mind, numbing out all else. There was only Legolas and him and the pleasure he felt.  
  
Smiling, Legolas wrapped his long swift fingers around Haldir, sending him into a state of lust that could not have been matched by anything.  
  
"Mhmmm Legolas..." he whispered, gasping for air as Legolas increased the pleasurable pressure upon his loins... Haldir's lips parted further and Legolas kissed them to muffle a small moan that escaped Haldir's throat.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood shifted his body, pressing his own, newly awakened loins against Haldir's hip making him sigh and grope for any part of Legolas he was capable of reaching. Haldir moaned as he felt his lover's hardness against him, as he simultaneously felt a fist gently squeezing him, a thumb lightly flicking over the most delicate spot on his body.  
  
The young archer smiled a very pleased smile as Haldir arched his back slightly, moaning freely. He allowed his skilled hands to roam about Haldir's body only to return to his fiery loins.  
  
Legolas tongue wandered down from Haldir's ears to his neck until it reached the delicate nipples which he bit ever so gently while pressing his palms against Haldir's throbbing elfhood.  
  
"Legolas..." Haldir moaned as the young prince pressed himself against Haldir's loins.  
  
Legolas smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he dove to gently bite Haldir's firm stomach. "Mhmmmm Legolas, don't ever stop this..." Haldir moaned again torn by the hope to fell this pleasure forever and the need to release. Sensing Haldir's need, Legolas pressed himself closer, rhythmically stroking the lorien elf, kissing his neck gently. But his mind was distracted by the shadow behind the trees. Unlike before it was not standing still, it had moved a bit closer, still hidden by the trees. Legolas shook his head at it. Not now, there was too much to lose. He gazed upon Haldir's face, contorted by pleasure, his eyes shut tightly concentrating on the waves of hot sensations running across his body and originated his loins.  
  
The shadow moved about, silently circeling the two elves, a threat about to step out from the trees. An occurance Legolas felt the unreasonably great need to prevent. He glared at the shadow,whilst he sucked hard on Haldir's neck, sending him closer towards the edge with another firm, almost rough press of his palms.  
  
"by eru," Haldir moaned, "I love y.. ohhhhh." Legolas pressing his thumb against the moist tip of Haldir's rigid hardness interrupted his trail of thought.  
  
Haldir lovingly placed his index finger upon Legolas full satin lips, tracing their outline when the young archer extended his tongue licking the tip of the finger and sucking it gently into his mouth.  
  
The breath of the lorien elf came ragged, dispursed by moans and sighs as Legolas sucked his finger harder, stroking his elfhood firmer. Knowing that Haldir was close to the peak of his pleasure, Legolas licked along the length if his finger, the inside of the palm of his hand, along his arm toward his chest and down towards his tummy, ever so slightly increasing the pressure he placed upon his lover's loins.  
  
"ohhhh... Leg...ohhhhhhhh...las.... please.... mhmmmm" haldir's words became incoherent as he felt an incredible amount of friction in his loins, a fire burning painfully, increasing pressure, he felt dizzy, the world had started spinning and was not going to stop until Haldir would be able to release himself.  
  
Haldir's breath came in moans alone, he needed to release himself, he needed Legolas to give him the pleasure he had never thought possible. The Mirkwood prince must have read his lover's mind for he was able to move his hands in such fashion that Haldir was incapable of feeling any motion but merely an ever-intensifying wave of heat growing inside his loins waiting to erupt. Watching Haldir closely, Legolas forgot about the shadow between the trees, he concentrated on the exact moment Haldir would reach that delicious point of no return. Haldir's moans grew in volume as he traced the edge of orgasm, Legolas making sure he dragged out this one moment as long as elvenly possible.  
  
The young prince felt a hand clutching his shoulder, another caressing his hair and face clumsily. he smiled. Haldir's head was spinning out of his control, he was incapable of containing himself anymore. Legolas sensed this and placed his lips upon Haldir gently licking him. The feel of Legolas hot tongue was indeed too much for Haldir, his thoughts fell over themselves, he could not grasp any coherent thought. The world was turning black and hot. Haldir's muscles tensed as he arched his back from the ground, waves of intense pleasure sending his sweet semen upon Legolas waiting lips.  
  
In the darkness of his mind, Haldir was able to make out but one word. "Legolas" he panted as the young prince greedily lapped up the hot stickiness and met Haldir's parted lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Then the world turned black again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Haldir felt a hand rougher than gentle patting his cheeks,  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Haldir's eyes fluttered open to meet Legolas relieved face.  
  
"Thought I killed you there" he smirked at Haldir who still felt a bit disoriented. He sat up but deceided to lay down quickly as the world seemed to fade in and out again.  
  
"I think you did" Haldir smiled weakly. Legolas kissed his lips gently. "I told you i'd pay you back," he winked.  
  
"Thank you," Haldir replied still breathless, "I think". Legolas bright blue eyes sparkled even brighter now, Haldir thought, everything about the young prince seemed to bask in a golden inner glow. Haldir smiled as the slender young elf curled up beside him laying his head upon his chest.  
  
Legolas bright blue eyes sparkled even brighter now, Haldir thought, everything about the young prince seemed to bask in a golden inner glow. Haldir smiled as the slender young elf curled up beside him laying his head upon his chest.  
  
When Haldir opened his eyes again the sun had set upon Middle Earth and darkness had crept about them. His gaze ran across the surrounding areas, the shadow he had seen them watch earlier had disappeared. He felt relieved, the shadow had seemed to add thrill to their passion, in daylight. Now at night, Haldir saw the shadow as a threat, his mind worried about whom his lover had invited.  
  
Haldir caressed the blonde hair that was attached to the head resting upon his stomach. His lips were slightly parted as deep breath of sleep regularly warmed Haldir's skin. Long lashes framed those, now close, blue eyes Haldir had fallen in love with when he first had lain eyes upon them. One of Haldir's long fingers twirled a strand of the golden hair, gently brushing it behind Legolas pointed ear. The younger elf sighed in his sleep and slightly shifted, placing his hand upon Haldir's chest.  
  
Wishing they could have remained like this forever, Haldir knew they had to return to Imladris soon, or else their absence would be noticed. He sighed gently watching the naked form of his lover, curled up beside him, chest rising and sinking gently in his sleep. Haldir felt a happiness he did not know possible for elves, but a dim thought of the shadow remained inside his mind.  
  
Lazily Legolas opened his blue eyes, blinking slowly as his mind returned to waking. "It is dark," he said with a yawn.  
  
Haldir lovingly petted the prince's golden hair. "We must return to Imladris at once my love."  
  
Legolas stretched his limbs in a feline manner and purred. "I suppose you are right."  
  
Slowly the two elves gathered up the pieces of their clothing they were still capable of wearing. Haldir wore his tunic tied up, yet more flesh than naught was exposed by the holes Legolas had torn into it. The prince was not off much better, his breeches like Haldirs had been cut to mere shreds and his tunic was torn in more than one place. Deciding that wearing shredded clothes would be more conspicuous than sneaking into the palace with no clothes at all, they buried the remains of their clothes and started running towards Imladris skyclad.  
  
T'was the hour before sunrise, the two elves reached Imladris, exhausted and very naked their ways separated, for they could not be seen together like this, the Prince of Mirkwood, with Haldir, a mere warrior.  
  
Haldir's heart felt heavy as their lips parted from one last kiss, not knowing when they would meet next, he sighed and opened his lips for a goodbye, but he choked on his words. Legolas lowered his eyes for a brief moment, then embraced his lover and climbed silently into the opened window of his room.  
  
Quietly, Haldir closed the window behind him. He felt calmer now that he was not in immediate danger of being caught without any sort of clothing at all. He smiled at the thought of how to explain the reason he was marching into Imladris without clothing. "the most beautiful elf in this forest has shred them to pieces," he thought, chuckling quietly as his sore muscles slipped slowly under the covers.  
  
Unlike Haldir, Legolas did not head for the soft blankets of his bed, but quickly clothed himself in dark leather breeches and a dark tunic. His nimble fingers swiftly braided his hair out of his face. He tied his boots and quietly left his chambers rushing down the endless corridors of Imladris. As Haldir drifted into deep and dreamless sleep, Legolas snuck down a set of stairs avoiding all eyes that were watching the peaceful atmosphere, keeping it peaceful.  
  
Finally, he reached a seemingly random door, looked around and slipped inside without being seen. the room was neatly made awaiting guests that may arrive from a long journey seeking rest or refuge. Not many had made their way to imladris and so most of the rooms were empty but kept nice and neat. Legolas turned an drew the curtains shut, most of the light fled from the shadows they bore, dimming the room to almost complete darkness.  
  
"I have seen you," a soft voice spoke from the darkest shadow, "I have seen you and the other elf."  
  
Legolas lowered his head. "He did not wish for you to join, I am sorry but I could not disobey that wish."  
  
"T'is a dangerous game you play, Legolas," the voice spoke, just as softly, "you mislead the one you love, the one who loves you. Yet you come here." A large hand ran along the length of Legolas back, the elf remained silent. "Why is that?" the voice spoke, the hands now caressing Legolas lower back.  
  
Hiding his eyes from the gaze of the shadow that ahd stepped in front of him, Legolas tried to not react to the touch of his hands. he wished not to, but the firm warmth these hands applied to his behind as lips slightly brushed along his slender neck, bristles of beard strangely tickling his skin, he was incapable of holding back a sigh.  
  
"You sigh," the soft voice spoke, more roughly, "yet you do not answer my question." The grip around Legolas buttocks tightened, almost painfully. He gasped, incapable of speech, his pale cheeks flushed with blood rising in embarassment.  
  
The hands now moved around Legolas' hips pulling him close to the slightly taller figure clad in dark, the muscular arms holding him pressed against the shadow. The elf shut his eyes, wishing to be some place else, far away, in Haldir's soft arms, feeling his soft lips, his silken hair, not the roughened skin darkened by the sun, nor the breath which had been drenched with ale coming from dried lips hidden behind an ungroomed beard.  
  
Lips that sought his own, lips that wished to have him like Haldir did. Legolas clenched his fists. he was strong enough to have been able to fight the aggressor off, but he could not. He was unable to move a single muscle, the shadow's touch mesmerized his body, making it betray him and long for more.  
  
The shadow caressed his face, calloused hands scraping along the milky skin, lovingly playing with a strand of hair.  
  
"why do you seek me?" the soft voice whispered into his ear. "why is it you cannot run from me?" the lips placed a gentle kiss upon his neck, the hands roamed about his body finding their way into his tunic. Legolas sighed at the warm touch of such rough hands. Yet he did not open his eyes, not even when one calloused hand managed to open the lacing to his breeches and caress his hot flesh from the inside. His arousal betrayed him, his body detached itself from his mind for it wanted to feel this pleasure.  
  
A moan escaped his lips as the rough hand squeezed his hardening flesh, making it long for more. The shadow's hot tongue traced Legolas' lips, which replied the kiss passionately.  
  
Though the young elf's body enjoyed the pleasure that was brought by the shadow, his mind did not. And it had enough control to hinder his movements. The shadow placed his hand upon his own hardening flesh, pressing the slender fingers against it, but when he let go, the hand slid from him and hung limply beside Legolas legs.  
  
"Why do you resist me now?" the voice spoke again, the body pressing itself against Legolas from behind. The elf felt the rigid loins pressing against him through the breeches. Against his will Legolas moaned. The feeling of the hot flesh against him rose a fire within his own loins that grew stronger each time the shadow rubbed his pelvis against him, rough hands stroking him inside his breeches and greedy lips sucking and kissing his neck.  
  
Still unable to resist or return the pleasure Legolas head was spinning incoherently. He felt his own breeches drop to his ankles as the shadow removed the final lacing and the calloused hands roaming about his body, stroking his elfhood whenever they found their way to it. Legolas moaned again, his breath coming raggedly from his lips.  
  
"I will have you," the voice spoke, "I will have you all to myself" Teeth painfully penetrated the smooth skin of Legolas shoulders as the shadow pressed his now breechless loins against him.  
  
Legolas gasped as his elven blood ran from his shoulder across his chest. The pain was great, but brought even greater pleasure. He moaned involuntarily as the hands squeezed him particularly hard. "I will have you" the voice panted behind him.  
  
"No," Legolas soft voice whispered, his mind slowly overtaking the pleasures of his body.  
  
"What did you say?" hissed the voice. Legolas pulled himself out of the embrace. "No," he said firmly. He saw the hilt of a sword coming closer, then the world turned black.  
  
As he awoke, he found himself in his own bed. Had this been a bad dream? The throbbing pain in his head and neck assured him that it hadn't been. His hand clutching his temple, Legolas looked around the room. Haldir was standing at the end of the bed, his face looking strangely sunken in, tired and worried.  
  
"How are you feeling?" a soft voice spoke. Legolas turned his head to be greeted by the young Numenor Aragorn who was sitting on a wooden chair beside his bed.  
  
Aragorn's rough hands dabbed a small amount of a stinging liquid onto the wound on his neck and and changed the dressing gently. Legolas head seemed light, he remembered a similar touch, a touch he had felt before. his head swam in a blank sea, he felt dizzy.  
  
The ranger's fingers traced along the cut above Legolas brow.  
  
"How did you get this?" he asked gently.  
  
Legolas shook his head, for he was not sure. He lowered his gaze to avoid the ranger;s grey inquisitive eyes. The hilt of Aragorn's sword caught his eye, he saw it coming at him, fast then the world turned black. The young elf shook his head again.  
  
"I am very tired," he spoke weakly.  
  
Aragorn rose to leave the room  
  
"Haldir," he spoke before he left, "make sure he is safe." The door shut.  
  
The door shut leaving the two elves alone in the dimly lit room. There was no noise, but the burning of the fire across the room and a few birds singing the coming of the night. Hesitantly Haldir moved closer to the bed in which Legolas pale body was resting, his face cut and left eye swollen black and purple. Haldir's heart bled when he saw the wounds, though he wondered how he had come to receive them, in Imladris, the house of Elrond. It seemed unimaginable that such things could happen inside these walls. Aragorn had woken Haldir in the middle of the night the day before carrying Legolas in his arms. He had told him he had found Legolas like this in one of the corridors. They had carried him to his room, and Lord Elrond had sent the guards to thoroughly search the palace for intruders of any sorts. Haldir's head was swimming with a thousand questions. How had Legolas come to these wounds? Who would have done this to him? Why would anyone do this to him? How could he not have sensed his attacker? Had he known the person who attacked him? The uncertainty in Haldir's mind sent a gnawing feeling of doubt and fear into his stomach. With a sigh Haldir sat on the chair beside Legolas bed, watching the sleeping form of the elf he loved so much. Carefully he moved a strand of golden hair that had come loose from one of Legolas braids and tucked it neatly behind his ear.  
  
"How could anyone hurt you like this, my love?" Haldir whispered.  
  
Slowly the Lorien elf leaned over to kiss the bruised lips of his lover ever so gently, but before could, voices in the corridor made him jump up in surprise and resume his watch by the window.  
  
A few hours later, Lord Elrond himself opened the door, motioning Haldir to come with him, another guard taking his place. Elrond Peredhel was genuinely concerned about Legolas well-being, Haldir could sense it, but his mind was too occupied than to absorb what Lord Elrond was speaking of. He heared such things as: "securing the safety of the young prince is most important" and "we will find whoever did this and punish them accordingly."  
  
Elrond realized that Haldir's mind was not quite with him and he layed his hand upon his shoulder squeezing it amicably.  
  
"T'is going to be alright, my young friend. We will catch who did this."  
  
"Thank you lord Elrond, I do apologize, I mean not to insult you by my distractions, I just have... I am... I..." words failed Haldir, but Elrond smiled a fatherly smile which comforted him in many strange ways and spoke "you love him, I know." "I... but... how did you?" Elrond smiled at the deeply flushed and stuttering elf. "Love is a bond stronger than any, it is written upon the faces of the lovers. it is written on his as well as yours."  
  
"besides," Elrond smirked, "you two were loud enough to wake the dead when you were in the forest last." he chuckled, but regained a serious facade when he saw Haldir's now completely white and fearful face. "Worry not, if you wish to keep your love a secret none shall know from my lips" he reassured  
  
"Love falls where it falls, no matter upon whom." Elrond continues, "my sons never married for their love is too strong for one another, Undomiel loves a numenor... not race nor class nor gender can fight against love. T'is impossible"   
  
When he returned to his chamber, Haldir was dazed and confused by the words Elrond had spoken to him. Their conversation had continued until the early morning hours. Haldir trusted the Lord of Imladris, trusted to speak of his love freely and openly like he had never felt he could before.  
  
Yet, the doubts within his gut remained, the slight gnawing still continued. One question spun around his head over and over: Had Legolas known his attacker? Haldir was worried, wishing he could watch over his love, but he knew he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open much longer.  
  
Slowly the Lorien elf unclothed, his slender naked body sliding into a bath which had been readied by some of the servants, clad in nothing but a small golden necklace, a trinket he had found in his drawers one day, a gift from his love he had assumed. The smell of lavender and birch settled inside his lungs as he inhaled the soothing fumes. He closed his green eyes diving under the clear water watching the world from beneath the surface.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes, relaxing as the hot water caressed his body. A shadow came over them, he opened his eyes, unsure of whom to expect his heart nearly stopped when he saw the figure standing above his bath, looking at him.  
  
With a start, Haldir sat up coughing water that had flown into his lungs when he inhaled in shock as to whom he saw standing there. He looked at the figure who was wrapped into a cloak in disbelief.  
  
"Legolas," he said with worry as he climbed out of the tub, dripping all over the floor.  
  
"Legolas what are you doing here. You shouldn't be up."  
  
The young prince was wrapped into a cloak and aside from the dressings on his wounds that was the only thing he wore. His face was white as snow, his eyes bloodshot and sunken in. He looked very scared but said nothing.  
  
Legolas was shaking as Haldir led him to sit down upon the large bed.  
  
"Legolas what are you doing here? you should be resting!" Haldir spoke with much fear for his friend so that his words came out harsher than he intended them to be. Legolas lips trembled as tears ran down his cheeks shining like crystals when the dripped from his chin.  
  
"shh don't cry" he whispered soothing elvish words into Legolas pointed ears followed by gentle kisses.  
  
Legolas seemed to calm slowly for his tears ebbed and his breath calmed.  
  
Butterfly kisses ran from Legolas ear across his face, gentle lips soothing the path of the tears, placing loving kisses upon Legolas closed eyes, Haldir comforted his love. He caressed his cheek and lips with his thumbs, holding each side os Legolas face gently between his hands.  
  
"Look at me, my love" Legolas clear blue eyes opened and Haldir felt like all beauty from these lands were reflected in the large sky blue iris.  
  
A question greater than anyone could have answered was written upon Legolas eyes. Haldir gently caressed a few golden strands of hair and looked into the eyes like sky. Slowly Legolas blinked, the same question still reflected in his face.  
  
"you are so beautiful Legolas" Haldir whispered.  
  
Haldir gently kissed Legolas pale cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry this happened to you" he caressed the bruise above Legolas brow. "I love you, Legolas."  
  
A tiny hint of a smile played around Legolas lips as he lowered his head, touching Haldir's forehead, both elves breathing quietly, drinking in each other's presence.  
  
"Haldir," Legolas spoke barely auible.  
  
"Haldir, I must tell you..." his voice broke as he swallowed upcoming tears. Haldir looked up to kiss his forehead soothingly. "Tell me what, love?" He caressed Legolas shoulders and drew his fragile body close again.  
  
"Haldir, I... I..." Legolas closed his eyes. "I love you." Haldir smiled and ran his hand along Legolas arm, gently taking his hand in his own. "I know."  
  
Legolas opened his lips to speak again but Haldir sealed them softly with a loving kiss. Gratefully, Legolas opened his lips slipping his tongue to caress Haldir's gently, his hands running across his back, pulling Haldir's warm body closer to his own naked and cold body.  
  
Gently Haldir pushed Legolas back onto the bed, unclasping the dark cloak. "You are so cold, love" he whispered when he gently kissed his chest and drew his tongue across the already erect nipples.  
  
"I love you, Haldir," Legolas whispered as Haldir drew his tongue towards the prince's navel.  
  
"I love you, I love you" he whispered over and over again, too quiet for Haldir to hear as he kissed the elf's hipbone lovingly.  
  
Haldir's tongue caressed the fine hipbones with his tongue, kissing the golden hair that trailed up towards Legolas navel. The prince sighed as he felt Haldir's strong hands caress his elfhood, while hot lips found his own, passionately linking them with a kiss. "Mhmmm Legolas, I love you." Haldir whispered gently, massaging Legolas carefully.  
  
He watched the young elf arch and squirm on the sheets as he increased his motions, gently sucking his earlobe.  
  
Feeling how close Legolas was to his peak of pleasure, Haldir bit his neck, digging his teeth into the silken skin, but not breaking it. Had he bitten a sheet of ice, the reaction could not have startled him more. In one motion Legolas has jumped off the bed, wrapped the cloak around himself and fled for the door, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I can't... don't.. touch me... again." the door slammed shut leaving a very confused Haldir behind.  
  
Legolas ran down the corridors and out into the darkness of the forest. His eyes were filled with tears of guilt and confusion. He ran through the underbrush, the branches catching in his hair and cutting his arms and legs. He ran until his breath stabbed his lungs like fiery daggers and the world kept fading into black. Leaning against a tree, Legolas sobbed freely.  
  
A soft hand gently caressed Legolas shoulder.  
  
"Haldir?" Legolas turned around praying to see the milky white face of the elf he loved so. A cloaked figure greeted him.  
  
"You..." Legolas took a step backwards. "How did you find me?" his breath was ragged, an invisible attraction was drawing him closer.  
  
Legolas sighed as the strong hand rubbed against his hardening elfhood. The voice let out a satisfied grunt pressing his lips against the bruised lips of the elf.  
  
Instead of pushing him away in disgust, Legolas opened his lips greeting the penetrating tongue with his own, locking into a passionate kiss. A fire was lit in Legolas heart and he pushed himself against the shadow, clumsily groping for his crotch. "I want you," he panted into his ear, biting the lobe and neck hard. The shadow groaned.  
  
Legolas pressed his hand hard against the cloaked figure's breeches, making him moan with pleasure.  
  
"do you want me?" he panted, massaging the figure harder.  
  
"yes," came a raspy groan from under the hood," I want you now!" the shadow tried to clasp his arms around Legolas but the elf ducked and slid behind him, pressing his own erection against the breeches of the figure.  
  
Pleasure jolted through the shadow's loins as Legolas slid his hands into his breeches, his other hand apparently fumbling to unlace them. "your temper suprises me" Legolas bit the figure's neck without pulling the hood of the cloak down. A musky smell greeted him as he dug his teeth deep into the flesh, drawing metallic tasting blood.  
  
The figure groaned pushing his groin against Legolas hand, which increased pressure and speed. The figure groaned louder panting as Legolas stroked his finally freed flesh. Hot liquid poured over Legolas hand as the shadow groaned loudly and released himself. The elf smiled.  
  
"You want me still I can feel it" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," moaned the figure turning to kiss Legolas soft and hot lips, but his throat was greeted by a cold dagger.  
  
"You can want him over my dead body" an angry yet infinitely sad voice spoke clearly.  
  
Legolas stumbled away from the shadow as he saw a second blade coming towards him. He opened his lips to speak but was cut off.  
  
"Don't... please, just don't say anything right now."  
  
"Haldir..." it escaped Legolas throat as he saw the Lorien elf standing tall between him and the shadow, two white daggers drawn, one of which was pressing against the throat of the shadow. His every muscle was tensed, like a cat about to jump its prey. The other dagger was pointed at Legolas who stood mere inches from its tip.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth again.  
  
"I... can..."  
  
"Explain," the heated voice of Haldir cut through his words,  
  
"I would LOVE to see you explain why when I run after you, fearing for your life, I find you here, in the arms of this." Haldir pulled the cloak from the shadow, his eyes widening in disbelief. Haldir was speechless, lowering the dagger he pointed at Legolas and remaining it at the throat of whom he had just discovered under the cloak.  
  
"Elessar..." he gasped.  
  
The ranger withdrew his eyes from Haldir's gaze. Legolas body slowly slid down a tree to sit on the soft ground. "yes," he whispered. Haldir's heart felt as if it had been removed from his body and shredded into tiny pieces.  
  
"Legolas...Elessar..." his head swam.  
  
Yet he did not remove the daggers from Aragorn's throat. His tearfilled green eyes looked at Legolas who was incapable of lifting his head. "Legolas..." his voice was a desperate cry.  
  
"Forgive me" Legolas whispered, his blue eyes lifting from the ground. Haldir looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Goodbye Legolas" he spoke softly, "I love you" then he disappeared between the trees.  
  
"HALDIR!" Legolas screamed dashing after Haldir, but the Lorien elf had vanished. "HALDIR!!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!"  
  
Legolas set to run after where he believed Haldir ran to, when two strong arms grabbed him and pulled him back. "Let him go, Legolas. It's no use."  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas back towards him. "Let him go Legolas. You don't need him." Legolas face was drenched in tears as the pain inside his heart started to tighten his throat. His sobs rang through the forest as he called for the elf he loved.  
  
Pale hands reached out towards the forest, as Aragorn lifted the elf from the ground carrying him with him back towards the palace. "Haldir..." Legolas whispered, over and over again as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.  
  
When they reached the palace, Aragorn sat Legolas down on his bed. The elf had turned silent, tears still running freely down his face, the clothes Aragorn had put on him were drenched with them.  
  
"Legolas, listen to me..." Aragorn begged. "I love you, you need not worry about Haldir. He's gone forever."  
  
The word forever caused Legolas to topple over and spill the contents of his stomach onto the floor. His life, eternity, forever, without Haldir was a thought he could not bear to live with.  
  
Rough hands held back his hair, as he vomited.  
  
"Legolas, I love you, I loved you since I was a child." Legolas was disgusted by these words, even more so he was disgusted by himself. How could he have done what he did? He vomited again. He tasted his own sweet blood inside his mouth.  
  
"Haldir," he whispered as he picked himself to his feet, stumbling towards the door.  
  
"Legolas please... tell me that you love me!" Aragorn pulled him violently to embrace him.  
  
"Haldir," Legolas whispered blankly, pushing away from Aragorn. "tell me you love me!"  
  
Aragorn demanded, grabbing the elven wrist tightly. Legolas looked at it and shook his head. Aragorn dropped to his knees  
  
"I beg you... tell me you love me." Legolas blue eyes looked upon him.  
  
"Haldir," he whispered, "I must get to Haldir"  
  
Legolas ran along the hallway, not looking left or right he hit something semi-solid and fell to the ground.  
  
"Legolas," a worried voice spoke. "What is it"  
  
Lord Elrond saw the tears forming in Legolas eyes.  
  
"I'm not supposed to interfere or tell you this, but Haldir took the fastest horse in the stable as is chasing after a company setting out to return to Lorien"  
  
Haldir rode his horse fast and hard through the forest not caring that the snapping branches cut his cheeks. His eyes were filled with tears and he felt nauseous. He had seen Legolas in the arms of another, enjoying himself. After the same person had given him such wounds he still had returned to him, to Elessar.  
  
Not sure whether it was the nausea or his horse rearing suddenly or both, Haldir was not sure. His body hit the ground hard, the impact taking his breath, his horse storming off out of sight.  
  
Haldir tried to scramble up, but a sharp pain in his legs made him fall back down, panting heavily from the pain. The clouds above had started to empty themselves upon the forest and fields.  
  
Legolas rode his horse fast, to the point where it caused his own exhaustion. He would not stop until he had found Haldir, and if it meant he rode this horse into its death.  
  
"Haldir" he whispered "I'm coming Haldir, slow down"  
  
The young prince pulled the mane of his horse hard as he saw Haldir's horse gallop towards him.  
  
"Induviel! What happened, where is Haldir?!" Worry twisted Legolas stomach painfully as he jumped off his own horse running towards where Haldir's horse had come from.  
  
"HALDIR!!!!!!" he screamed over the rolling thunder. Lightening crashed into a nearby tree.  
  
"HALDIR!!!!!!!!" Legolas ran blindly through the forest.  
  
In the distance, at the bottom of a rather steep hill Legolas was able to make out Haldir's cloak wrapped around his dripping wet figure lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.  
  
Legolas sped up, more falling down the hill than running.  
  
"Haldir!!!!!!" he panted as he fell beside the Lorien elf who had curled up inside his cloak staring blankly at a spot on the ground.  
  
Clumsily, Legolas brushed the hair out of Haldir's face.  
  
"Haldir... I'm sorry, forgive me please! Haldir..." there was no motion or reaction to his words of any kind.  
  
"Haldir, please...!" Haldir merely blinked blankly. "I'm sorry! What do you want me to do!?!?"  
  
Haldir still ignored the efforts of Legolas, whose fear was growing. He knew well that Haldir was capable of dying from a broken heart and it killed him to know he might be causing his loves sorrowful death.  
  
"Haldir!!! say something! Anything!! Tell me you hate me! That you could never forgive. I don't care just say something!"  
  
Legolas shook the limp body. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"HALDIR," he screamed, "Don't do this! Don't do this because of me! I'm not worth all this! Please!" Legolas sobbed, his head falling upon Haldir's chest. "Please," he whispered, "I wish it could all be like it was"  
  
"Why?" Haldir's raspy voice sounded. "Why him? Why at all? Just why? Can you tell me this? Can you?" Legolas lifted his head looking into the green eyes he loved so much. But he could not answer for he knew not why.  
  
"You can not tell me why..." Haldir's voice was like daggers to Legolas heart. "Dammit Legolas why can't you tell me why?!" Haldir half yelled, his fist pounding against the ground.   
  
Legolas shook his head weakly. Haldir put his head between his hands and screamed so loud Legolas flinched. The scream continued on.  
  
"Haldir... please... stop screaming" but Haldir's scream persisted. Legolas placed his hand upon the shoulder of Haldir, but he still screamed.  
  
"Haldir, please, love... stop screaming please..." no reaction, the scream grew louder; blood trickled from Haldir's lips.  
  
"Haldir," Legolas shook him hard, no reaction. "HALDIR STOP SCREAMING!!!!!!" In his desperation, Legolas swung his hand back and hit Haldir across the face with the palm of his hand. The scream stopped the same instant.  
  
Shocked green eyes looked at Legolas, as blood trickled from Haldir's now split lip and nose. "You... hit... me..."  
  
Legolas collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Forgive me; I did not know what else to do... I don't want you to die; I don't want to be without you. I know it's selfish but I cannot live without you. I need you. You're the only thing I have that is mine alone that I don't have to share"  
  
Haldir looked at him, seeming to calm down a bit.  
  
"I've known Elessar all his life... he's always been stronger than me. Forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." Legolas sobbed, his hair falling into his face.  
  
A hand struck Legolas square across the face, taking his breath with surprise as Haldir nearly jumped him pulling him into a close embrace.  
  
"Legolas, I love you. I wish you had told me about Elessar, I wish you had. But I love you so." The two elves wept intertwined in their embrace, holding each other tightly.  
  
"Forgive me" Legolas wept into Haldir's shoulder, the older elf tightened his embrace.  
  
"I forgive you, but promise me one thing" "anything" Legolas whispered. "Never leave me, never lie to me, never betray me" Haldir's voice rang inside Legolas head.  
  
"I promise, my love"  
  
Haldir's head swam as Legolas spoke the words he had longed so much to hear. It swam even more when he felt silken lips caress his ears and neck. He closed his eyes, focusing on just the mingling of skin with saliva.  
  
Legolas gently nibbled Haldir's rain wet neck, licking the drops of water from him, savouring the taste of salty skin and rain.  
  
Haldir sighed as the hot tongue greedily lapped along his neck, tracing the line of his jaw to finally find his own cold lips. The tongue gently flicked across his lips, carefully probing for permission to enter the sweet tasting hollow that was Haldir's mouth. In reply Haldir greeted the tongue with his own, intertwining them in a passionate kiss.  
  
Water ran down their faces as they continued their passionate kiss, an inner fire repelling the cold of the rain. Haldir's hair was falling into his face in wet strands dripping onto their hot tongues.  
  
The two elves were breathing heavily as their lips parted. Legolas smiled shyly, his eyes looking to the ground. Haldir ran his long fingers through his lover's drenched hair and smiled.  
  
"Do not be weary; I forgive you, my love. T'is done with now. Soon we shall forget the past few days ever took pass."  
  
A smirk played across Legolas lips  
  
"What about the good parts?"  
  
Haldir winked. "The good parts shall be forever treasured."  
  
Haldir's long fingers twirled a few strands of Legolas wet hair before they continued their journey to caress his face gently. Legolas leaned against Haldir's hand, which cupped his face lovingly. The prince gently flicked his tongue across the thumb that gently traced the lines of his lips. Haldir shuddered.  
  
"I love it when you do that" Haldir's raspy voice whispered as Legolas gently sucked the tip of his thumb.  
  
Encouraged by Haldir's sighs, he dragged his teeth along the length of the thumb.  
  
Haldir's hot lips caressed the newly exposed skin gently, Legolas sweat mingling with the rain creating the most delicious taste Haldir had ever tasted. He traced his tongue along Legolas pectoral muscles only to find the sweet nubs that were his nipples.  
  
Legolas moaned, running his fingers though Haldir's wet hair as the Lorien elf bit his nipple, gently pulling back. The young elf threw his head back as Haldir nibbled, sucked, kissed and licked his way to the other.  
  
Haldir firmly gripped Legolas hips, shifting his weight so the younger elf was leaning back his head resting upon the muddy ground. He moaned again as Haldir's kisses moved down towards his breeches and his breath quickened as his lover nuzzled the growing bulge gently.  
  
Two slender hands ran through Haldir's hair, gently pressing him against his constraint elfhood. Haldir smiled as he gently bit the material of Legolas breeches. He looked up with a smirk as he failed to open the lacing with his teeth.  
  
"Can't get in, guess I can't go on."  
  
Legolas groaned half frustrated half with laughter, unable to move from the position he was in, his chest rose and sank rapidly when laughter took over. Tears sprang to his eyes, his face starting to turn slightly red. Haldir looked up from the beautifully elfhood throbbing against the breeches and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Are you alright down there?"  
  
Heartily and relieved, Legolas laughter rang across the forest as he hung upside down from Haldir's lap, his breeches half open, his tunic hanging into his reddening face. Haldir gazed upon the white teeth perfect teeth Legolas was exposing as he laughed freely. A sigh escaped Haldir's lips, Legolas was so beautiful when he laughed, he was glad that no damage great enough to rob him of his laughter was done.  
  
Legolas laughter was contagious and Haldir joined in, gently pulling the younger elf back into an upright position. Legolas hiccupped from laughter and being upside down too long. Haldir passionately kissed the laughing smile.  
  
Haldir picked up the slender elf easily as if he weighed nothing and wrapped his legs around his own hips. They locked into another passionate kiss as Haldir leaned Legolas against a tree.  
  
Haldir pressed Legolas against the tree, his loins pressing against those of his lover, gently grinding as bit Legolas shoulders. The younger elf moaned, unable to find any other support he buried his hands in Haldir's sopping wet hair.  
  
Their breath came quick, gasping for air. Legolas sucked in the crisp wet air as Haldir pressed his weight against his loins, sending jolts of white pleasure through his body.   
  
"Haldir..." Legolas moaned into his lover's ear as he slowly lowered the young elf to the ground, incapable of supporting both their weights with his lust-shaken knees.  
  
Haldir separated Legolas thighs gently with his knees and leaned forward to greet the longing lips of his beautiful lover with a soft, teasing kiss. Legolas purred as their lips separated, his eyes blinking lazily, large blue irises focused on Haldir's green pools as two quick hands darted out and started unlacing Haldir's tunic.  
  
Legolas pulled Haldir by the lacing of his tunic, their lips barely touching as they spoke.  
  
"You wear too much, Haldir of Lorien"  
  
Haldir chuckled quietly as he felt the hot breath of his love on his lips.  
  
The unfastened tunic was pulled over Haldir's head and silently floated away just to land in a rather large puddle of mud.  
  
"We MUST stop wrecking our clothes like this"  
  
Haldir smirked as he nibbled Legolas neck.  
  
Haldir's tongue traced along legolas neck, lightly, almost not touching, his hands ripped the fabric of Legolas tunic easily.  
  
"Hey," Legolas protested with a whisper, "my tunic...ohhhhh" Haldir's teeth sank into Legolas chest.   
  
The wet tongue lapped greedily down Legolas firm stomach, tracing the fine line of golden hair which led into Legolas breeches. The prince groaned as Haldir gently bit the throbbing bulge that was so constraint by the strong leather of his breeches.  
  
The golden hair that had shone so brightly in the sun before was spread on the muddy ground as Legolas head fell to the side, his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head when Haldir roughly ripped the breeches from his loins.  
  
A gasp escaped Haldir's lips as he gazed upon Legolas freed elfhood beautifully longing for his touch. Haldir had to smile when he saw Legolas face, tight with anticipation, eyes shut tightly. Gently, Haldir kissed the golden curls.  
  
He could feel Legolas stir under his cstrategically placed licks and nibbles, missing his throbbing member by not even an inch. Legolas gasped, the teasing driving him to heights he hadn't imagined possible.  
  
"Haldir..." moaned Legolas, "Please..." he was not sure whether he could endure this torture much longer.  
  
"you still have to be punished my love" Haldir grinned, his breath brushing against the tip of Legolas erect shaft.  
  
A mixture of a snarl and a groan escaped Legolas' throat "I hate you" he hissed, lifting his head with a smile. Haldir's lips barely touched the base of his shaft and his head fell back to the ground, his eyes out of focus, dizzy with pleasure.  
  
Hot lips slowly sought their way down along Legolas smooth muscular legs, ran along his inner thigh and up along his hips. Haldir thoroughly enjoyed seeing Legolas squirm in a mixture of pleasure and the pain his throbbing erection must be causing him by now. "Please," Legolas begged but Haldir moved up, grinding his hips against his lover's creating a most delicate friction.  
  
"ohhhh by eru, Haldir... please..." Haldir stopped his motion at once. "please what?" he looked intently at the younger elf, whose tortutred features spoke louder than any words could.  
  
"please dont.. stop" Legolas whispered almost inaudible.  
  
Haldir could not help but smile seeing the young and wild elf he loved so much, timid and submissive below him. His own loins stirred and he pressed himself against Legolas again, grinding his hips, trying to drive a moan out of the full rosy lips. He succeeded, Legolas slightly arched his back, threw his head to the side and moaned the most delicate moan, Haldir had ever heard.  
  
The beauty of Legolas fine face contrasted by the coarseness of the dark mud took Haldir's breath. He needed to possess this beauty, make it his, forever. A crystal tear loosened itself from the corner of his eye as he gasped for air.  
  
Haldir leaned to kiss Legolas moist lips, gently intertwining their hot tongues.  
  
"I need to have you Legolas, I need you to be mine" he whispered. Legolas gasped and pulled Haldir closer.  
  
"I have always been yours my love" he replied, his eyes gazing lovingly upon Haldir.  
  
The blue sparks penetrated Haldir's very soul making his head spin. He pressed himself against Legolas, wanting to consume him entirely. The younger elf replied and wrapped his arms around the strong but lean shoulders of his lover.   
  
"will you still punish me, my love?" Legolas whispered with a smirk on his face  
  
Haldir groaned as Legolas rubbed himself against his hips.  
  
"I don't believe I can hold out much longer..." he smiled "besides, you are enjoying yourself too much for this to be punishment" he nipped on Legolas ear and knelt between the prince's legs, his hands running across the lean chest.  
  
Sitting up, Haldir looked at the naked splendour that was sprawled out in front of him. Smooth satin skin, creamy white, shining with an inner fire, golden blonde hair highlighting the most beautiful areas of the elf's body, the full lips were half opened, bright blue eyes following Haldir's every move with a lustful hunger sparkling within them.  
  
There was a long silence between the two elves, one naked, one barely clad in leather breeches. Only their breath could be heard, coming heavily and deep from their chests.  
  
"You're so beautiful that I feel faint." Haldir broke the silence, though me moved not.  
  
Legolas smiled, his cheeks flushed with a tiny hint of redness. "Haldir, I love you." He whispered. Haldir groaned at these words extending his arms to pull Legolas to his level, their eyes meeting in a loving gaze.  
  
Haldir's long fingers caressed the face of his beloved elf, slowly, the hot tips ran lower along the fair chest and stomach. Legolas sighed closing his eyes as Haldir's index finger trailed along the thin patch of golden hair that travelled from his navel downward.  
  
A quiet moan escaped Legolas, as Haldir's finger traced along his length. His soft tongue licked across his lips in anticipation. Haldir smiled and gently placed a kiss upon the sweet lips, his fingers closing around the rigid elfhood.  
  
Their warm lips intertwined, the rain had commenced to pour down like the sky had opened its gates and decided to flood Middle Earth. Nothing could stop their passionate kiss, not the rain rhythmically splashing onto the soaking ground, nor the similarly rhythmical sound of hooves coming nearer.  
  
Their hands ran through each others wet hair, their bodies dripping wet from the rain. Legolas drew his breath deeply, inhaling the crisp air which smellt of growing grass and ancient forest. Their lips found each other again, their tongues playing around each other teasingly.  
  
"Ehem.." a voice coughed in the background.  
  
There was a split second of a silent pause, then the two elves jumped up and away from each other in a swiftness only seen in secret lovers. Haldir darted forward trying to inconspicuously throw Legolas his ripped tunic for him to cover up his shame at least minimally.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" Legolas exclaimed, while dragging his breeches up his legs.  
  
Haldir shuffled, quite red around his cheeks and ears, bowing before Elrond. It took lord Elrond a few moments to regain his composure for his lips had sprung into a broad grin when he had seen the two elves so intertwined and unaware of their arrival. The three elven guards by his side seemed so have been caught in a terrible coughing fit.  
  
Having succeeded in clothing himself completely in less time than it took for Haldir to try and cover him as best as he could by diverting the attention of the guards and Elrond, he gracefully jumped forward, bowed nonchalantly and smiled a broad grin of a boy who had just been caught snatching food before supper.  
  
One of the guards had buried his face in his cloak, apparently choking to death, the other had slumped forward their back quivering as if they were crying. Lord Elrond himself let out a small snort before he regained control over his twitching cheek muscles.  
  
Haldir glanced over to Legolas, whose ears had turned a sort of crimson red, but his lips were twitching upwards as well.  
  
"Very well then," Elrond finally spoke, interrupting a new wave of snorting and choking from behind him, "I see you have found Haldir, Legolas. Very well done. Now, mount your horses and we will return to Imladris." he turned to the three guards. "And this will be treated like any royal affair would be treated... with most utter silence." His glare at the guards could have dropped a full grown cave troll dead on the spot.  
  
The choking and spluttering ceased at once. The guards nodded, looking composed and graceful again but could not resist to give both Legolas and Haldir an all-knowing wink as they mounted their horses.  
  
The ride back to Imladris was quiet and uneventful. For a while, the elves tried themselves in meaningless small conversations, but these died after a few minutes into awkward silences. Finally Haldir rode up beside Elrond.  
  
"Lord I just..." he began but was cut off by a small motion of Elrond's hand.  
  
"There is no need to explain."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Haldir, I know how you feel. You wish to revenge yourself and your love, but you cannot. You know who he is. You cannot interfere with such a fate, as much as it pains you. Please try to understand. It is the fate of Middle Earth"  
  
Haldir lowered his head in a quick bow and let his horse fall back to where Legolas was riding, head lowered, seemingly brooding.  
  
"Legolas..." he whispered. Bright blue eyes met his gaze sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Legolas face had changed; a shadow had collected itself into his blue eyes making them sparkle with inner rage. The soft lips were pressed to a thin line, aching to speak out with anger. But he did not; he merely clutched the mane of his horse so hard his knuckle protruded white.  
  
A gentle hand with long fingers caressed the hard knuckles, slowly sneaking its way into the fist, which gratefully squeezed it. Legolas' eyes lightened a bit as he saw Haldir mouth "I love you" out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
They rode the rest of the way with Haldir's hand resting upon Legolas'. The guards silently ignoring their actions and Elrond smiling faintly. Their return to Imladris, as much as Elrond had tried to keep it secret, had caused a mild tumult around the castle. Legolas and Haldir both were soaked, their hair and limbs caked with mud and twigs and leaves. The rest of the company was sopping wet.  
  
A small group of curious elves had made their way fourth to Elrond, bombarding him with questions about his secret absence and the meaning of it. With unsatisfied curiosity they obeyed a few polite but well-placed words and removed themselves from the scene.  
  
Legolas and Haldir stole themselves away before they were recognized and silently went towards the new rooms they had been appointed beside each other.  
  
Sighing, Haldir flopped onto the already made bed. Legolas standing in the doorway awkwardly.  
  
"Why are you standing there?"  
  
"Doesn't it... isn't it... awkward... now that... you know?" Legolas looked very interested at a particular mud stain on his boot. Haldir smiled  
  
"Come here" he whispered "come here and kiss me"  
  
A broad smile spread across Legolas face as he, slender as a cat, crawled over Haldir, gently placing his lips upon his lover's.  
  
"Thank you," Haldir smiled. Legolas drew a sharp breath through his nose as he sniffed Haldir's clothes.  
  
"You need a bath, my love." He smirked just to be hit in the head by a pillow. "Smell yourself; you reek like a horse's arse"  
  
Legolas jaw dropped open, half laughing half insulted.  
  
"I cannot believe the guard of Lorien just called me an arse!" He grabbed for a pillow himself, hitting Haldir in the stomach.  
  
Several minutes later, both elves lay panting upon their backs, the room covered in white feathers. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll tend to the bath" Haldir whispered, unkeen to be discovered in Legolas chambers so soon after their arrival.  
  
Legolas opened the door reluctantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
One of his servants from Mirkwood bowed low before him.  
  
"My prince, Elessar sends for you." Legolas face froze.  
  
Legolas looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, then he whispered:  
  
"Tell him I shall meet him in the gardens right before sunrise." The servant nodded, bowed low again and disappeared.  
  
"Who was it?" Haldir spoke as he returned. Legolas flinched.  
  
"Oh... no one, just a servant my father sent trying to tend after my well being" he smiled. "And did you tell him you were tended to by a guard of Lorien?"  
  
Haldir smiled as he drew Legolas close by the hips. The younger elf gently kissed him upon the nose.  
  
"Something like that my love" Their lips met in a passionate tangle of tongues and warm saliva.  
  
Legolas long fingers run down Haldir's back and cupped the curve of his perfect buttocks. Haldir purred into his ear.  
  
"Your bath is ready my prince." he smiled.  
  
"Well done slave" Legolas patted Haldir's bum who spun around to bite his neck playfully.  
  
"Slave you say... be careful young one, I might just have to show you what being a slave really is like"  
  
Smiling Legolas allowed Haldir to lead him into the bath. The bath was a small room with large windows hidden behind trees that robbed all sight from any curious by-standers. A tub large enough to fit a very tall elf comfortably stood in the middle, filled with slightly steaming water. Flower petals covered the lightly rippling surface, a small pouch of herbs hung in the water filling the room with the gentle smell of trees after a summer rain.  
  
Slowly and silently, Haldir moved around to open the lacing of Legolas dirt stained tunic. With slender fingers he pulled the ragged shirt over the tangled locks, still faintly shining of the gold they had been before.  
  
Tracing a pale finger along Legolas chest and stomach, Haldir's hands found their way to Legolas breeches. He roughly pulled the lacing, teasing a groan out of Legolas throat. Carefully he pulled down the breeches allowing Legolas long muscular legs to step out of them.  
  
Haldir marvelled at the picture Legolas painted before his eyes. Long, creamy white muscular but still slender legs were attached to narrow hips on which rested a torso that had the hint of a slight V. The slenderness of Legolas muscles took Haldir's breath. The bright blue eyes smiled at him as he moved closer to remove the tangled braids from Legolas hair.  
  
Slowly, Legolas body slid into the hot bath, another groan escaping his throat.  
  
"Hot... good..." he purred his eyes closed.  
  
Gently Haldir took a jug of warm water and poured it over Legolas hair, repeating the process until the hair shone again in a beautiful golden blonde. Legolas sighed and leant back as Haldir washed his skin with a silken cloth, the dirt lifting from it, leaving it creamy white again.  
  
Haldir's hand slowly submerged into the water running along those infinitely long legs, caressing and cleaning every inch of them. His hand trailed along Legolas inner thigh small jolts of pleasure through his spine.  
  
Haldir's careful hand caressed along the hardening shaft, the bodily reaction was natural, but Legolas face seemed to be so far away, he could have been amongst the stars.  
  
"Where are you my love?" Haldir asked gently. Legolas flinched as if having been pulled from a nightmare. Haldir removed his hand, caressing Legolas cheek. "Shhh, love, t'is just me."  
  
"I am sorry Haldir; my thoughts seem to have trailed." Legolas apologized weakly.  
  
Haldir nodded. He himself was still feeling the strain and despair of the past few days.  
  
"You lay down, I shall join you after I bathe myself" Haldir smiled lovingly then he kissed Legolas lips and helped him out of the bath and into his robes.  
  
Legolas had left the bath silently when Haldir slipped into the water himself, wondering what was troubling his lover. The heat of the water soon diverted his attention and his muscles relaxed and his breath slowed as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
It was the hour before sunrise that Legolas awoke; Haldir had curled up in the bed beside him. Silently Legolas waited, pretending to be asleep for he did not wish Haldir to know about who he was to meet this sunrise.  
  
When he was sure Haldir was fast asleep, Legolas rose quietly and dressed himself. He wore not his green travelling garb, but a fine tunic made from silver shining silk and tight dark grey pants made from the same soft material. Carefully, he braided his hair out of his face and laced the black knee high boots he usually wore when attending court. He fastened his gauntlets and finally placed a small circlet upon his head.  
  
He turned toward the door, halted and turned watching Haldir who slightly stirred in his dreams. He smiled sadly and grabbed his white daggers, fastening the hilt. He quietly reached for his cloak and slid out of the door unseen, drawing the hood of his cloak closely into his face.  
  
Two cloaked figures emerged from opposing sides into the gardens just before sunrise. Aragorn drew back his cloak as he saw Legolas.  
  
"You came." he said, seemingly relieved. "Are you alright?" Aragorn's hand reached to touch Legolas cheek gently. The prince allowed this for a moment then drew back from the touch.  
  
"Why do you fear me?" Aragorn whispered. "You ASK if I fear you? Legolas replied angrily, "I do not fear you."  
  
"But you have come to me" Aragorn whispered with a smile, as he twirled a lock of Legolas hair between his fingers, smelling it. Legolas brushed Aragorn's hand away.  
  
"Leave me be, Elessar, I do not wish for your touch." Aragorn smiled and moved closer, pressing himself against the elf.  
  
"You do not wish for my touch? You long for my touch." Aragorn slid his hand inside the cloak trying to caress Legolas chest but the elf quickly removed himself from this unwanted embrace and dropped his cloak to the floor.  
  
Aragorn gasped as he saw the elf without his cloak, dressed in a splendour that suited a lord or a king.  
  
"You..." he began but was interrupted by Legolas.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, therefore Prince of Mirkwood and I am asking you to not touch me!" his hands were shaking in anger but his voice rang soft but steadily in the air.  
  
Strong arms grabbed him, pulled him close. Aragorn's hot breath smelt like rotting flesh to him. Hot lips caressed his neck.  
  
"My beautiful prince..." Aragorn moaned as he rubbed his loins against Legolas firm buttocks.  
  
Betraying Legolas, his body rose to Aragorn's clumsy touch. The broad hand cupped his loins roughly pressing against them. Legolas gasped, his hips disobeying his mind and pushing up against the hand longing for its touch.  
  
Aragorn's hand slid inside Legolas trousers, stroking his naked elfhood. Lust pulsed through Legolas veins as he thrust against Aragorn's hand, moaning out as the man squeezed him tightly.  
  
"I love you Legolas," the raspy voice spoke.  
  
"I love you Legolas" the elf heard a voice as clear as bells ring inside his head as his beloved Haldir appeared inside his mind.  
  
"What spell have you put upon me?" he groaned as Aragorn pushed his loins firmly against his buttocks.  
  
The man bit Legolas neck where the flesh had been bruised from their last encounter. Legolas head began to swim but he managed to keep his eyes focused upon the fair smile framed by deep blonde locks.  
  
"What spell have you put upon me?" he asked firmer, not giving Aragorn the satisfaction of a moan as the man increased the pressure upon Legolas throbbing flesh though a shadow inside him wanted to scream out and be taken by this man.  
  
The elf bit his lip hard as a calloused thumb caressed the tip of his shaft, flicking over his most sensitive spot.  
  
"I ask you what spell you have put upon me Elessar!"  
  
"Why should I tell you this?" the raspy voice replied, scratching the inside of Legolas ears. The young prince longed for the soothing voice of his beloved Haldir.  
  
Legolas pressed his butt against Aragorn's longing flesh. "For if you tell me," he panted, "I shall allow you to have me," he rubbed himself against Aragorn "I shall allow you to take me the way you have longed to take me ever since you have laid eyes upon me."  
  
T'was Aragorn who moaned in lust and passion as he heard these words.  
  
"T'is not a spell, but a charm placed around the neck of your lover." Legolas mind ran across Haldir's neck which bore a simple necklace with a small stone upon it. He never had thought anything of it but a good luck charm, too small to be noticed.  
  
Aragorn's hand increased its speed, driving Legolas closer and closer to his peak.  
  
"The closer you become to your lover," his grip almost pulled Legolas off the ground. The elf tried to muffle a moan by biting his lip. "The more you long to share your passion with me."  
  
"No," Legolas whispered. Aragorn groaned.  
  
"Yes, and it worked well" Legolas could feel the man grin into his neck as the hot tongue darted out to lick him. His hand was driving the elf insane, incapable of thinking straight he pictured Haldir's loving gaze in his mind, with the mere result that he longed for relief more than before. "Haldir" he moaned.  
  
Aragorn pressed Legolas closer.  
  
"I love you Legolas." he groaned as Legolas shut his eyes trying to will his body away from the touch, but the pleasure was great and his body longed for the release he was so close to.  
  
"Haldir," he whispered, "Haldir help me..." Aragorn chuckled.  
  
"The elf cannot help you anymore. You are mine, as soon as your seed spills upon me, our souls will belong together." Legolas felt dizzy, close to vomiting.  
  
Collecting the strength he had left in his body, Legolas placed his hand upon Aragorn's. Aragorn, who thought this to be encouragement, squeezed him reassuringly. Legolas gasped trying to keep his body from the delicious orgasm that awaited him, for a moment hot waves collected themselves in his loins twitching to be released but before his elfhood was able to betray him and spill his seed, he pulled Aragorn's hand away from him.  
  
"I said 'No'," he gasped, clearly in pain from the denied release. Aragorn's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"you're mine!" he exclaimed, trying to pull Legolas back towards him, but the elf moved out of his grasp swiftly.  
  
Still the heavy weight of lust placed a heavy burden upon Legolas will, his loins still stirred at the thought of Aragorn pleasuring him until he released a flood of hot seed into his hands, but he bravely fought the desire to fling himself into the man's arms, begging him to be taken.  
  
"You're mine," Aragorn snarled, "You know you are. I can see your loins rise at the mere thought of me touching you. You're mine."  
  
Legolas breath came raggedly; his loins were pierced by a longing pain that robbed his coherent thought. 'How can I possibly fight this, Haldir?' he thought to himself. 'How can I fight this desire my love? I wish not to be tray you, but his power over me is stronger than I am' A silver tear rolled down Legolas fair cheek.  
  
A small crunching sound interrupted the two. Haldir stood at the entrance to the garden, the small necklace under his boot. "His heart belongs to me, Elessar." Haldir shifted his weight upon his boot and the stone dissipated into tiny particles of dust.  
  
"You!" A fire of fury ignited in Aragorn's eyes as he drew his sword and paced towards the unarmed Haldir.  
  
Legolas so suddenly freed from all need and desire for release stumbled a few steps trying to make sense of the newly won clarity inside his head.  
  
He lifted his head just in time to see Aragorn raise his sword against Haldir, who swiftly jumped out of the path of the blade, unfortunately not swiftly enough as the blade dragged across his shoulder and pierced his chest just above his heart.  
  
Legolas lips parted but no sound came from them. Instinctively his hands reached for his daggers are he sprinted towards Aragorn pushing him away from Haldir, who had crumbled onto the floor clutching his wound.  
  
The man was barely capable of blocking the quick, hard blows of the daggers towards any part of his body that was left undefended for merely seconds. Legolas moved swiftly, cat-like, avoiding Aragorn's blunt blade strokes with ease.  
  
Blocking a blow of Aragorn's sword with one of his daggers, Legolas ran his other dagger down to the hilt of the sword, forcing the sharp blade into Aragorn's fist, twisting it and forcing the man to open the fist and drop the sword to the ground.  
  
A slender foot connected hardly with Aragorn's chest, sending him to the ground gasping for air. In one fluid motion, Legolas sheathed one dagger, pressed the other against Aragorn's throat and connected his fist with the man's face repeatedly.  
  
Crimson blood splattered onto the grass as Legolas continued his assault on Aragorn's face. Tears streamed down his face, his mind was clouded by the image of Haldir sinking to the ground clutching a broad wound on his chest. A scream escaped his lips, loud and agony filled the anger and pain the man had caused him and his love took over Legolas mind and body.  
  
The elf still clutched the dagger as he grabbed the semi-unconscious head of the man and proceeded to violently smash it against the hard ground. Angry screams coming from his chest as he did so. The more blood he saw, the more he wished to draw, the crimson liquid splashed into the face. The blue eyes had turned grey from strain and rage, his fair fists clutched the dark, blood drenched hair of Aragorn.  
  
"I'm going to kill you" Legolas whispered between screams, pressing the dagger against Aragorn's throat.  
  
The man lay unconscious upon the ground. Legolas lifted the dagger above his head and let out a scream the pierced the rising sun. The silver blade rushed towards the heart of the man but before it reached its target, four slender hands grabbed Legolas and pulled him away from Aragorn.  
  
"That would be enough then" a voice spoke authoritatively.  
  
Exhaustion overcame Legolas body and the elf went limp in the guard's arms, and the hands that had dragged him away now supported him to be able to stand. Lord Elrond knelt beside the man examining his wounds.  
  
"He'll live, barely, but he will make it alive." Elrond moved over to Haldir who was being tended by several other elves who had been attracted by the noise.  
  
Elrond spoke briefly to them in Quenya, which Legolas could not understand. Elrond nodded slowly and moved beside Legolas.  
  
"He will be alright."  
  
Hearing these words, Legolas lost consciousness.  
  
When Legolas came to, he found himself in his chambers. The sun was about to set again, when he remembered her to just have risen when Elrond had stopped him from killing Aragorn.  
  
"Haldir," he whispered, looking around the room to find himself alone.  
  
His every movement hurt when he swung his long legs out of the bed in order to slip into the breeches that lay disorderly upon the floor. Quickly he dressed himself, a bit dizzy still and rushed out of his room. He made it exactly five steps out of his chamber until a guard intercepted his path.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you, sire."  
  
The guard briefly bowed and more or less rudely pulled Legolas with him. The young prince knew this was not an invitation to afternoon tea. He had attacked the heir to the throne of Gondor, middle earth's only hope. Now the time had come he was to suffer the consequences of his actions.  
  
Legolas sighed as he stepped out into the Great Hall where Elrond stood, clad in his purple robes, wearing his crown proudly, expecting him. Legolas removed the circlet upon his head for he felt it rude to bear a mark of Lordship in front of Lord Elrond.  
  
Upon a motion of Elrond, the guards removed themselves, leaving the two elves alone. Legolas stood still, barely daring to breathe.  
  
"Ahh, Legolas, I have been expecting you." Lord Elrond spoke after an anguishingly long silence.  
  
"Lord Elrond..." Legolas bowed for he did not know what to say. "There is no need to bow in front of me. This is not a formal occasion, but it is not informal either." The dark haired elf turned around looking at Legolas with a mixture of sympathy, anger and grief.  
  
"Legolas, I will not lie to you and say I cannot understand the way you acted. A lover's heart is full of passion and it often outweighs the rational mind. However, I took Elessar into the house of Imladris as my son and I feel towards him as if he were my own." Elrond cleared his throat.  
  
Shuffling his feet uncomfortably, Legolas lowered his eyes.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I didn't mean to... I..."  
  
"You need not explain yourself to me," Elrond interrupted him. "You acted the way you needed to act. Elessar attacked an unarmed elf and harmed him badly. He will be punished as well."  
  
Legolas lowered his head further, not daring to speak.  
  
"Your behaviour, as much as I can sympathize, was unacceptable. Elessar's behaviour equals if not outranks yours in mischief, recklessness and arrogance. You both will be punished accordingly."  
  
Legolas swallowed hard.  
  
"Sire..." he whispered but Elrond ignored him.  
  
"I have sent Elessar from Imladris this morning. He shall not return until his destiny calls him back, until then, he shall live in exile."  
  
Legolas grew pale for the knowledge of what Elrond had in stall for him dawned inside his mind.  
  
"Yes Legolas... you will leave Imladris before dawn rises. Your father has sent riders towards Imladris to meet you and your guards and escort you back to Mirkwood, where you shall remain."  
  
Blood flushed Legolas pale cheeks as his heart overcame his mind.  
  
"I cannot leave... not without Haldir. I shall leave with him when he is able to travel without danger. I will not return to Imladris, but do not make me leave without my love."  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, but I fear that Haldir is about to leave the sacred havens of Imladris as we speak. Lord Celeborn has sent for him to return to Lothlorien to recover his strength and begin training as a royal high guard. He will speak his vow to Lorien tomorrow, when dawn rises. After this he will not be able to leave the forest of Lorien without consent from the Lord or Lady of the wood."  
  
"No..." Legolas gasped. "It can't be!"  
  
He felt dizzy, overcome by grief and mortal fear. Elrond gently touched his shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry my young friend, but I wish for you to understand that if I had a choice I would choose the alternative. However I do not. Your father is the King of Mirkwood; he does not wish to see his son run around and attempt to murder members of other royal families. You are a prince, Legolas." Elrond paused for a brief moment.  
  
"If you wish to say goodbye to your love, do it before the sun rises. He is in the guard chambers."  
  
Without another word, Legolas turned on his heels and ran out the Great Hall. Tears were streaming down his face freely, for his heart had been shattering into thousands of tiny shards of ice. Out of breath, he reached the guard chambers. Closing his eyes, he knocked gently.  
  
There was no answer, not a slightest stir could be heard by Legolas sharp hearing. Sharply he drew in his breath and opened the door.  
  
Barely able to close the door behind him, Legolas was forced into his knees by the image that painted itself before him. Haldir was sitting upon his bed, half his torso covered in blood stained bandages, his shoulders bruised purple, blue and green. He was reading a parchment that had his signature upon it. "Haldir," Legolas whispered barely audible.  
  
Green eyes looked up from the parchment in sheer disbelief. Haldir's body seemed to stiffen in shock, the paper gently glided onto the floor.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The name was spoken with such love and need that Legolas was able to move from his knees and rush beside his love, burying his head in Haldir's uninjured shoulder.  
  
Haldir's hand clutched the fabric of Legolas tunic, pulling him closer into a beloved embrace. The green eyes wet with tears which ran down his cheek and slowly dripped upon the golden hair. Holding onto Haldir like a drowning elf, Legolas clung to the shirt of Haldir, wishing he could melt together with him, be one and never apart. T'was obvious Haldir wished for the same. Trying to safe each other from drowning in grief and desperation, the two held onto each other for a long while.  
  
"Oh Legolas," Haldir broke the silence, "I was told you had been escorted back to Imladris. I thought I would never see you again my love!" "I was brought before Elrond right after I awoke, but it does not matter my love. Are you alright? I feared your death!"  
  
Legolas brushed across the bandages with gentle fingers.  
  
"T'is not the wound my flesh has suffered that bothers me. The blade missed my heart, but had it pierced it I could not have felt worse when I heard I would never be able to lay eyes upon your beauty again."  
  
Legolas embraced Haldir closer as he continued.  
  
"But you my love why did Lord Elrond send for you?" The embrace was almost lost as Legolas withdrew himself from Haldir's gaze.  
  
"I..." he began with a whisper, "I am to leave Imladris and return to Mirkwood by dawn."  
  
"T'is true then" Haldir spoke, his voice failing him, "I shall never lay eyes upon you again once the sun rises again." He paused, tears running across his face, incapable to continue speaking.  
  
When he had collected himself, he loosened the embrace and spoke more firmly.  
  
"Let me gaze upon your beauty then until we must part. I wish to keep your fair face close at heart my love"  
  
Legolas looked into the green eyes, which were determined to remember him as long as their eternal lives lasted, he began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"I cannot leave you my love, I cannot... I could not bear to lose you again"  
  
A soft hand caressed Legolas wet cheeks. "I know my love, but there is no choice we have. You know as well as I that I must return to Lorien and you to Mirkwood." He smiled under his tears, a desperate smile. Legolas turned his head away. "My love, please do not think me afraid or weak. The guard's call is as well beyond all relations calls, as well as the call for a prince to return to his lands.Oh my love..." Haldir pressed Legolas against him.  
  
A knock on the door disrupted the silence. "The sun is about to rise, we must leave." footsteps swiftly moved away from the door. With a sigh, Haldir gently stood up, leaving Legolas sit upon the bed. "No," the young prince whimpered, "you cannot leave... I beg you, "he looked at Haldir, his bright blue eyes bloodshot, swimming with tears. "I cannot bear it, I beg you to stay!" Haldir gently took Legolas hand and placed his warm lips upon it.  
  
"My love, please, for my sake, for our sake, do not beg me to stay."  
  
Legolas slowly stood up, his slender body still shaking he pulled one of his daggers from the sheath. "There is one thing I have to ask of you Haldir, my love..."  
  
The young prince carefully took Haldir's right hand and turned it. Haldir did not flinch as the cold blade sliced through his skin, leaving a trail of blood flooding from the wound like a well.  
  
Silently, Haldir took the dagger, cutting across Legolas left palm, grasping his hand with his own, their fingers interconnecting, their blood mingling, becoming one. "I, Haldir of Lorien, vow to never abandon you, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, my love, be it in thought or body until the day we reunite for all eternity." Legolas repeated the vow, his gaze not once breaking from Haldir's green eyes.  
  
Their soft lips gently met in a loving kiss, a kiss broken too soon by the annoyed knock of one of Haldir's guards.  
  
"I must go now, my love." The Lorien elf spoke. Legolas merely nodded. "I love you, Legolas." He caressed the fair cheek gently.  
  
"I know, my love. I love you as well." Legolas spoke quietly.  
  
Their touch broke for the final time when Haldir stepped out of the door.  
  
He turned around  
  
"We WILL meet again before I leave these shores. Whatever your fate has bestowed upon you, I will wait for your return my love." The door shut behind him.  
  
The End. 


End file.
